


【Connor³】新组件

by saltedwhale



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedwhale/pseuds/saltedwhale
Summary: ＃60x900x51＃可产卵组件加入（少量），个别器官名称预警





	【Connor³】新组件

康纳站在床边和60接吻，他才刚从外面回来，脱掉外套和鞋子后直接被60从玄关吻进卧室，口腔组件分泌的液体让他们的动作多了些色情的水声，这促使60产生了想要让他变得更湿润的念头，也促使了900的。  
900绕到康纳身后帮他脱掉外套，在解开领带时接收到了60的讯息，他眯了眯眼停顿了一下照做了，他用康纳自己的领带将他的手绑到身后，并搂住他试图挣扎的身体伸到他衬衫里抚摸。  
60舔着康纳的嘴角帮他解开裤子，即使他还在试图拒绝但60依旧握住了康纳的阴茎玩弄直到他勃起。  
“我今天在路过CL的店面时买了一些——新的组件。我觉得你会喜欢的。”60说着亲亲了康纳的脸颊，他把手上的工作分给了900一半，康纳的阴茎被两只手抓着，一只玩着他粉嫩的龟头，另一只则负责套弄柱身。  
“不等等，我觉得、这并不——啊…”康纳的话被60含着他乳头的动作打断，舌头在那颗布满传感器的凸起上打转，性爱模块使他的敏感度升高，这个动作产生的快感使他没忍住哼出声。  
康纳仰着头像人类一样喘着气，900偏过头亲吻他的耳朵和耳后的痣，他用另一只手搂着康纳腰让他能靠在他怀里，握着他阴茎的手则给予了更多刺激。  
康纳的手别扭地动了动，这个姿势让他觉得有些难受，但他马上就知道了绑住他的理由——他碰到了900鼓起的胯部，后者在动作停顿了一下后用胯顶了顶他的手掌示意他需要一些帮助。  
“我需要你康纳…即使只是手。”  
900亲了亲康纳的耳朵，在康纳扭过头后和他接吻，他主动解开了自己的皮带，好让康纳的反手动作可以更加顺畅。  
“你应该让他给你舔，他会愿意这么做。”60弹了一下康纳渗出液体的阴茎调侃道，康纳抖了抖又哼了一声，手上没拿稳使900的阴茎滑了出去，像是邀请一样让它戳到了屁股上。  
900搂着康纳退了两步看向60，60耸了耸肩上了床靠在床头，康纳被900搂着跟在他后面跪趴到了他腿间，900随后脱下了康纳和他自己的衣服，在康纳姿势摆好后用60递过来的领带蒙住了康纳的眼睛。  
“康纳我看不到…”  
康纳的声音带着困惑，他知道他接下来要做什么，可即使只用嘴他也需要视野。  
“不，你也可以试着不看。”60摸了摸康纳的脸颊帮他对准自己的胯部，皮带和拉链的声音传到康纳的音频接收组件里，康纳知道他免去了需要用嘴帮60脱裤子的步骤，但这意味着后面会有更麻烦的事情。  
康纳感到60的阴茎蹭在他脸上，他下意识偏过头含住那玩意儿的头部，舌头传来的触感却不像是以往那样，或者说不像是人类的那样。  
“你装了…什么？”康纳开口询问，他认为这可能是60提到的新组件，60也确实承认了这一点，不过他没有告诉康纳这是什么。  
“专心康纳，专心。”60摸着康纳的脸颊不让他继续往下问，并对还在抚慰康纳阴茎的900发出信号，900停了手扒开康纳的股缝露出穴口，那里已经湿润多时，微张着等待有东西将它填满。  
康纳不会主动说出来什么，即使性爱模块运行，他更多是在接受，除了60有时候会逼他开口。  
900没有这个兴趣，他没有让康纳等太久，阴茎撑开并进入他渗出液体的后穴，康纳含着60形状怪异的阴茎哼出了声，快感信号让他变得混乱，如果他额角还存在LED那一定会是红色的。  
900在康纳柔软的腔体里进出，挺腰的动作撞得康纳无法好好为60口交，60挠了挠他下巴让他松了口，被堵住的呻吟一股脑儿从他嘴里冒了出来，以及他在含着60阴茎时口腔组件自动分泌的液体。  
60拉下900的脖子和他接吻，康纳的呻吟让他觉得兴奋，但如果900也一起话会更。  
“或许我们可以先试试这个…”60摸了摸康纳的脸颊挪开腿去到900背后，他像900现在对康纳做的那样一只手揉捏900的乳头，另一手则伸向了900的屁股，并往他后穴里塞了一根手指。  
“…！”  
“我知道，实际上你也——想要这个。”60亲吻900的后颈，他感到900的动作有些僵硬，呼吸也比刚才重了些。900没有阻止他，他偏过头再次和60接吻，他的后穴已经湿了，在60的手指进入之前。  
60吻着他把手换成了他的阴茎，900停下了动作抓紧了60的胳膊，他还没试过这样的，刺激稍微有些大。  
“康纳…？”康纳回过头，即使他看不见但他还是下意识这么做，他还记得他们两个现在都在他身后，可谁对他来说都没再动了，他有些不习惯。  
“别着急，很快。”60蹭着900的脖子，他需要一个更方便的姿势，于是他让900解开康纳被绑住的手，穿过900抓着他胳膊把他的上半身拉了起来，他能感觉到此时900湿润的腔体裹着他的新组件，那感觉确实不同以往，他说不上来是否变得更好，但他确定那十分新奇。  
“动动试试？”60拉好了康纳的胳膊动了动，这促使900发出了他想听到的声音，也使他开始尝试挪动，在康纳的腔体里缓慢进出。康纳哼了一声发出喘息，900的动作比以往都要缓慢，这有些折磨人，尽管这一样很舒服。  
60跟着900的节奏开始进出，他们交合的地方粘腻得他觉得自己一不注意就会滑出去，那里太湿了，他只好拉着康纳进得更深。这个动作使900的阴茎在康纳体内更加深入，他用力擦过腔体里那块被激活的敏感区域，内壁分泌着液体将他裹得更紧，他听到康纳带着哭腔的声音，以及他自己的逐渐飘高哼声。  
60舔了舔900的耳垂加快了节奏，他们的配合已经变得默契了，下半身的连接让他们看起来更亲密，喘息声也更大，于是他打开了新组件的另一个功能，他感觉他机体的釱液有一部分快速涌向他的下半身，有什么东西似乎正在成型，按照组装时的说明他将在高潮时获得“惊喜”。  
他很期待，就像他期待900发出好听的呻吟一样，现在他听到了，就差他的“惊喜”了。  
60抓紧康纳的手，进行了连接，他们交换着彼此的感官数据，快感成倍的增长使他不愿控制动作，他听到康纳在高潮时充满情欲的湿润的声音，也感到900在射出他的液体时夹紧的后穴。  
60咬住了900微仰的后颈，他在高潮的同时感觉那个东西从他的组件里一并被射了出来，那东西激得900抖了一下，他偏过头询问的时候脸上的潮红还没有退去：“那是什么？”  
“一个‘惊喜’。”60笑笑松开了康纳的手，他从900的腔体里退出来躺回到床上，抱过刚趴下还没几秒的康纳再度插入了他张开的后穴。  
“还没结束呢康纳，你需要接收他，然后产出。”  
60看着900的眼睛贴着康纳的耳朵说出这句话，900似乎明白了什么，他腔体里圆润的卵形物体也在随着他自己分泌的液体逐渐下滑，他的下腹也开始隆起，不过在他把那东西“生”出来前他还有另外的事情要做，比如…  
比如，满足他面前还笑着的60。他的屁股今天还没有被碰过，他相信那里一定非常紧致湿润，就像他自己的一样。  
-END


End file.
